


love, and all that junk

by calebwidogast



Series: adventures on the ss sssn [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Scarlet David, Other, it was written at like 4 am so please be gentle, whats up this is a lil tiny pt 2 for that other one i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calebwidogast/pseuds/calebwidogast





	love, and all that junk

neptune let out an angry grumbling noise as he felt a hand shake him awake. he blindly grabbed for one of his blankets and pulled it back over his head. "go 'way.." he mumbled sleepily. "it's a weekend. you can't make me get up before two."

he heard sage's voice, saying something about breakfast. that, he decided in his half-awake state, might be something he would get up for. sage's breakfasts were always a nice treat to wake up to. he opened his eyes and let sage pull the blanket from over his head.

"come on. muffins for breakfast." he said, looking amusedly down at neptune, sleepiness still evident in his own expression. "nice hair."

neptune untangled his arm from his nest of blankets to rake his hand through his hair. he could feel it sticking up in about twelve different directions. he yawned and sat slowly up. it took him a moment to process that scarlet and sun were standing in the doorway grinning, sun holding some kind of tray or plate.

"wh.." he started.

"we made breakfast! they're some kinda apple ones, i think we've had them before." scarlet said, looking over at neptune and sage. "here, lemme give you yours now so you don't have to get up."

neptune blinked slowly. "...you guys made those?"

sun said, "yep! with love, and all that junk."

neptune was quiet for a moment, then leaned sleepily against sage. "do we trust that?"

"i can't see how they could really mess them up that badly, so i think we're safe." sage said, shrugging lightly with the shoulder neptune wasn't leaning on.

"hey! these are perfect, alright." scarlet nabbed two off the tray sun was holding and set them a little roughly on the bedside table. crumbs scattered across the surface immediately. "like he said. these were made with  _ love, _ dude."

sage laughed softly and took one of the muffins. "we were just joking. well, i was. not sure if nep's really awake enough to joke."

neptune shrugged and reached across sage to take his muffin. he stuffed half the muffin in his mouth, realising too late that he hadn't checked for a wrapper. as if sun had read his mind, he said from the other side of the room, "you're lucky we didn't use any wrappers- i feel like paper wouldn't have added to that very well."

neptune shrugged and muttered with his mouth half-full, "not bad."

scarlet made a face. "don't talk with food in your mouth, that's gross."

"this is my bed, i can eat how i want here." neptune said. he stuffed the rest of the muffin into his mouth and talked around it, adding, "really is pretty good though. thanks."

scarlet put their hands over their face. "you're awful. sun, neptune doesn't get any more."

neptune shrugged and scooted his way back under the covers. "not too worried about it. i'll catch some more sleep instead."

he heard sun walk over and set the tray down on the bedside table. "eh, maybe he could have one more." then he felt him sit down next to sage and grab at a few blankets. "mind if i get under there? it  _ is  _ a weekend. i could always use some beauty rest."

"fine." neptune said, barely hesitating. not only did he enjoy napping with his teammates, but sun especially was always very warm.

soon, sun had squirmed his way under the covers laying halfway on his chest to make room for sage and scarlet, who had decided they didn't want to be left out, either.

sage and sun talked quietly for a while, but neptune was already dozing off too much to tell what they were talking about. when there was a lull in conversation, neptune snuck in sleepily, "thanks for breakfast." before he could tell if anyone had responded, the warmth of his teammates and his exhaustion hit him in a wave, and he was asleep once again.


End file.
